The Flaws of Perfection
by Arianna i Dunadan
Summary: The twins find that there are some things Elves can’t do.


_Disclaimer__: Not mine, wish it was, but wishing doesn't buy me anything._

_Summary__: The twins find that there are some things Elves can't do._

**The Flaws of Perfection**

'Oh, come on,' the little voice whined.

'No, I'm busy,' Elladan scowled.

'Please?'

He was pouting now and Elladan felt his resolve start to falter. He tried not to let it show, but he knew the other was on to it.

'Later, penneth,' Elrohir came to his rescue. 'Adar wants this finished before the supper.'

'But it will be dark by then,' came the reply and the bottom lip was pushed forward just a little further, big grey puppy-dog eyes thrown in to finish of the effect. The young Edain child knew he had them right where he wanted.

'Okay, fine,' Elladan sighed. 'We're never going to get this paper-work finished for supper with you nagging us anyway.' The little boy's face light up instantly and he started skipping around the room. 'El, will you get him into his coat while I put these to order?'

Elrohir nodded and lifted up the five-year-old child, swinging him over his shoulder to the delight of said child. 'Let's get you ready to go outside, but don't tell Ada on us leaving our work for another time or this will be the last time we'll play with you,' he warned half-heartedly, knowing it was an empty threat… and so did the little boy hanging over his shoulder, shrieking with laughter.

Elladan shook his head as he watched the two leave the room and set to work. He knew his father wouldn't be mad for choosing to entertain the child instead of working. The work could be finished after the boy had been put to bed. He just had to learn a bit of patience, though he and his brother only seemed to be teaching him how he could get his way.

The child was right though, Lord Elrond would not be happy if they took him outside after dark. Even within the safety of Imladris the Elven Lord was not comfortable with the idea of the child being out after dark and with good reasons too. Though Elladan had to admit that was probably to blame to him and his twin for worrying him one too many times by playing hide-and-seek in the dark outside.

A grin formed on his lips, those were happier days when his mother was still around. Maybe they could play that trick on their father when the child was a little older.

**Half an hour later**

'Why not? You're already wet anyway,' the child argued.

'Because, quite honestly… we can't,' Elrohir admitted, a pink tingle gracing his cheeks.

'Why not? Everyone can. Look, it's easy,' and indeed it looked so easy, not much effort at all. 'See? You try.'

Looking at his twin, the two sighed in defeat and let themselves fall, mimicking the boy's movements before standing up again. The little face was scrunched up as its owner was surveying the result, looking from his own creating to that of the two Elves. Then his face brightened and he turned to the twins.

'You're right, you can't do it,' he stated quite plainly. 'Why?'

In silent reply Elladan pointed at his feet. The boy looked at them and then at his own.

'How come you stand on the snow?' He finally asked.

'Because Elves are lighter than snow, Estel,' Elrohir explained.

'That's not true, Ro,' the boy retorted. 'I can lift snow, but I can't lift you.' And he picked up some snow to prove his point.

'He's got a point, El,' Elladan mussed.

'He can also lift my hand if he wished,' Elrohir nearly rolled his eyes. 'He wouldn't be able to lift a snow replica of me.'

Elladan thought about that for a moment and was about to reply when the bell chimed announcing dinner would be served soon. Elrohir scooped up his little brother and threw him into the air, causing happy shrieks and giggles to emit from Estel, before catching him again and passing him on to Elladan.

'You can get him washed up for dinner, I did it yesterday,' Elrohir informed him and took of in the direction of the house.

'He's not a pet,' Elladan called after his brother, expertly ignoring Estel's giggles and holding the boy tightly as he squirmed with laughter. It was a well practised routine and their little brother loved it.

Half an hour later Elladan carried Estel into the dining-room, his little head resting against his brother's broad shoulder. The child had momentarily exhausted himself with his antics, but was soon to revive again. Somehow the little bundle of energy never seemed too far away, even in sleep.

Lord Elrond looked up as his two sons entered, Elrohir already being seated at the table. A smile crept up his features as he watched the content look on his youngest's face and the still red cheeks, giving away his earlier "airing" with his older brothers.

'Let me guess, Estel, you and your brothers were playing in the snow earlier,' the Elven Lord asked his youngest, with amusement watching the grey eye grow wide in astonishment. They shot to Elrohir for a moment, but the young Elf shook his head.

'Not a word,' he promised his little brother, suppressing a smile.

'How did you know?' Estel asked.

'Fathers know everything,' Elrond whispered secretly into the young boy's ear after Elladan had put him down on his chair next to their father. A snort was heard from Erestor. Glorfindel "accidentally" dropped his fork and he disappeared under the table, mysterious noises sounding like muffled laughter being heard (and ignored) moments later. The twins just grinned and winked at each other.

Estel looked in awe at his Ada and Elrond barely hid his smile.

'Did you have fun?' He inquired and Estel seemed to live up again, the buddle of energy returning in an instant.

'Lots,' he smiled brightly. 'And I can do something Elves can't,' he added proudly.

'Oh?' Elrond replied, slightly surprised.

'Elves can't make snow-angels,' Estel smiled, a light appearing at his eyes at the thought of the many snow-angels he could make with all the snow falling outside.

Throughout dinner Estel was explaining, or at least trying to, exactly how to make snow-angels and why Elves couldn't make them and humans could. Elrond listened to him with a smile on his face, watching the pure joy radiating from the future King of Men and letting understanding draw upon him.

For all the perfection of the Elves, there seemed to be a few flaws. Not in a nature off skill, but purely in the ability to enjoy the little joys life had to offer… like snow-angels.

**A/N**: There, if that isn't a flaw of Elves, then I don't know what is. Of course Elves can make something like a snow-angel, but since they can stand on snow, I guess they can lie down on it too without leaving too much of an imprint and so… they wouldn't be making any good snow-angels, now would they?

Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
